Percival McLeach
“ Breaker, breaker, vecchio compagno. Ho dimenticato di dirti qui intorno; devi essere SILENZIOSO o i ranger potrebbero sentirti. Ora, siediti, rilassati, goditi il panorama. Niente, ma le miniere di opali abbandonate a perdita d'occhio e davanti a casa sono la casa dolce casa. Casa, casa sulla catena, dove le bestioline sono legate in catene, le taglio lungo i fianchi, e mi strappo le pelli e il giorno dopo, lo faccio di nuovo. Tutti! Casa, casa sul campo ... “ ~ Percival C. McLeach a Cody e poi canta la sua versione contorta di "Home On The Range". Percival C. McLeach (semplicemente conosciuto come McLeach ) è il principale antagonista del 29 ° lungometraggio d'animazione Disney, The Rescuers Down Under . È un bracconiere malvagio, astuto, assetato di sangue, aggressivo e spietato che è motivato dal piacere e dall'avidità sadici, mentre cercava di catturare un'aquila rara e venderla per una fortuna. A differenza della comica Madame Medusa del primo film di Rescuers, McLeach è stato mostrato come un cattivo serio senza qualità di riscatto, ed era così totalmente psicotico da essere disposto a dare da mangiare a Cody a uno sciame di coccodrilli una volta che il ragazzo era sopravvissuto alla sua utilità. È stato doppiato dal compianto attore leggendario, George C. Scott, e la sua voce cantata è stata fornita da Frank Welker. Presenze The Rescuers Down Under McLeach fu introdotto per la prima volta a Cody quando il ragazzo cadde in una trappola dopo aver fatto amicizia con una rara e magnifica aquila conosciuta come Marahute in anticipo. Il ragazzo aveva ancora una delle sue penne come regalo di addio - il che sarebbe stato un errore quando McLeach notò la piuma e decise di rapire il ragazzo per aiutarlo a rintracciare l'aquila (anche se McLeach intendeva anche rapire il ragazzo a prescindere, per non rischiare di essere scoperti dalle autorità). Cody gli disse che la piuma era un segreto e non poteva dirlo a McLeach che glielo aveva dato, ma McLeach insiste che sa chi gli ha fatto vedere come ha esattamente la stessa piuma della compagna di Marahute che ha ucciso. McLeach procede a lanciare lo zaino di Cody ai coccodrilli per ingannare i ranger facendogli credere che il ragazzo sia stato mangiato dagli animali e che così ricopra le sue tracce - nel frattempo Cody viene condotto nella tana di McLeach dove viene presto messo in una gabbia accanto a una collezione di rari e protetta la fauna australiana, molti dei quali vivono in condizioni terribili. Tuttavia, Cody è fortunato quando due topi della Rescue Aid Society vengono presto inviati ad aiutarlo, essendo nientemeno che Bernard e Bianca, gli eroi del primo film - quando arrivano in Australia i due topi vengono a conoscenza del vero piano di McLeach una volta lo rintracciano. Sapendo che Cody era emotivamente attaccato all'aquila, McLeach ha mentito crudelmente al ragazzo, dicendogli di aver sentito dalla radio che la Marahute era stata uccisa da un altro cacciatore e quindi, nessuno era in giro a custodire le sue uova - tuttavia, questo era un facciata e quando Cody corse a cercare le uova, McLeach la seguì in un grosso camion. Ha anche portato con sé il suo aiutante di lucertole Joanna in modo che lei potesse mangiare le uova e così, assicurarsi che McLeach ottenga ancora più ricchezza facendo di Marahute l'ultimo della sua specie. McLeach procede a catturare Cody e Marahute, portandoli su una scogliera dove lega Cody e decide di dar da mangiare a uno sciame di coccodrilli da quando è sopravvissuto alla sua utilità - ma Bernard riesce a fermare la macchina che McLeach stava usando per abbassare Cody nel fiume. McLeach ha risposto uscendo dal veicolo e personalmente ha iniziato a sparare alla fune tenendo Cody con un fucile, ma ancora una volta Bernard pensa velocemente e inganna Joanna per inseguirlo, facendola sbattere nel fiume sia McLeach che se stessa. Mentre nel fiume McLeach viene attaccato dai coccodrilli, ma li respinge. Dopo un po 'i coccodrilli se ne andarono e McLeach li schernì trionfalmente pensando che li avesse fatti fuori. Tuttavia, quando McLeach si voltò e notò Joanna che salutava, si accorse con orrore che i coccodrilli non erano realmente spaventati da lui, ma stavano nuotando via da una grande cascata. McLeach va in panico e cerca di fuggire, ma viene spazzato via dalle cascate e si tuffa dalla cascata alla sua tomba acquatica. House of Mouse McCleach è stato brevemente visto nell'episodio "House of Crime", dove è entrato in una discussione accesa e acrimoniosa contro Stromboli . Personalità McLeach è un uomo estremamente traditore, spietato, crudele e avido, una persona talmente malvagia, brutale e spietata che ucciderebbe volentieri chiunque, compresi i bambini, se riuscisse a intralciare i suoi sinistri progetti. Omicida, sadica e malvagia, ma anche eccezionalmente manipolativa e astuta, McLeach è un bracconiere violentemente insidioso e infido che caccia animali rari e li mantiene in condizioni tortuose solo per ucciderli o venderli al miglior offerente, e si fermerebbe assolutamente nulla per raggiungere i suoi obiettivi malvagi, che si tratti di menzogne, contrattazioni, minacce o ricatti. Tuttavia, McLeach ha qualcosa di spassoso, ma questo mette in evidenza solo la sua crudeltà e normalmente è a spese degli altri. Contraddittorio al suo aspetto e al suo modo di parlare, McLeach è una persona intelligente che ha dimostrato di essere abbastanza astuta e intelligente, tanto da non sottovalutare Cody anche se era un ragazzo che poteva ancora dire ai ranger del suo bracconaggio e Decisi di rapire e poi fingere di essere stato mangiato dai coccodrilli. Capì anche che Cody possedeva una connessione emotiva tra il ragazzo e l'aquila che stava cacciando, così finse di liberare e poi sadicamente mentì che l'aquila era morta e lo seguì nel suo nido dove fu in grado di catturarla. Quindi, McLeach è assolutamente psicotico e certifica che era disposto a mangiare le uova delle aquile in modo che rimanessero rare e avrebbe nutrito Cody di uno sciame di coccodrilli affamati e feroci. Come dimostra la sua versione distorta di "Home on the Range", a McLeach piace infliggere dolore agli animali, rivelando anche le condizioni in cui ha tenuto gli animali che ha in camicia e il modo in cui minaccia costantemente e insulta la sua lucertola, Joanna. Tuttavia, nonostante quanto McLeach sia irritato da Joanna, continua a non ucciderla; anche se si avvicina in alcune parti del film. È anche molto sarcastico, pieno di vitalità, non complimentoso e contumelico, dopo aver messo alle strette Cody ha finto di essere spaventato per poter chiamare i Rangers e consegnarlo alla giustizia. Non ha nemmeno torturato le persone per informazione e ha anche dimostrato di possedere un'estrema arroganza, come dimostrato quando aveva respinto uno sciame di coccodrilli, McLeach ha continuato a urlare trionfante e non si è reso conto che dietro di lui c'era una cascata e più tardi è caduto la sua morte, oltre a vantarsi di avere un'educazione di terzo grado, dimostrando che è troppo sicuro di sé quando sopravvaluta la sua intelligenza. Citazioni “ La ucciderò. Ucciderò quella salamandra muta, viscida e succhiasangue! “ ~ McLeach ha fatto arrabbiare con Joanna. “ Pensi di essere abbastanza intelligente, vero? Chi ha superato in astuzia chi, eh? Devo ancora convincere quel ragazzo a parlare, eh? Ho fame. Non riesco a pensare a stomaco vuoto. Devo avere proteine. Devo avere uova! Ognuno ha il suo prezzo. Tutto quello che devo fare è offrirgli quello che vuole e poi non darglielo. Hai preso una delle mie uova? Apri la bocca. Queste NON sono uova di Joanna! Vediamo, il ragazzo ha l'aquila, io voglio l'aquila, il ragazzo non mi darà l'aquila. Se solo riuscissi a trovare il punto debole del ragazzo, potrei convincerlo a dirmi dov'è l'aquila. Ma il ragazzo ha solo un punto debole e questa è l'aquila. Forse se lo ficcassi in un formicaio gigante, gli avrebbe sciolto la lingua, e poi l'ho preso! Ti ho preso la mano nel barattolo dei biscotti, vero? Con chi pensi che stai scherzando, stupido animale ?! Le mie strutture mentali sono il doppio di ciò che sono, il tuo cervello di pisello! Joanna, ti do uova di ornitorinco, ti do uova di serpente. Perché, ti darò persino delle uova d'aquila! Ma voglio che tu stia lontano dalle mie ... Le uova dell'aquila . Questo è tutto! Questo è il punto debole del ragazzo! “ ~ Percival a Joanna prima di avere un'empatia “ Vieni con me, ragazzo. “ ~ McLeach a Cody. “ Non ho fatto tutto fino alla terza elementare per niente! “ ~ Percival C. McLeach. “ Piccolo marmocchio! Si libererà di lui per sempre. “ ~ McLeach tenta di uccidere Cody. “ Sapevi che c'era un razorback nel mio camion? (Joanna annuisce sì e no) C'È UN RAZORBACK NEL MIO CAMION! Ora, smetti di giocare e fai il tuo lavoro, tu pitone a quattro gambe! “ ~ McLeach dopo aver notato che un Razorback era sul suo camion. “ Ti ho urlato! Ti ho urlato tutto! Ci penserai due volte prima di scherzare con Percival C. McLeach! (schiamazzi e Joanna lo saluta e McLeach guarda indietro notando la cascata) ... Eh? Aah !! Whoa! Whoa! NOOOOOOOOO !!!!!! “ ~ Le ultime parole di Percival C. McLeach prima che precipiti da una cascata. banalità *Anche con gli standard dei cattivi Disney, McLeach è uno dei più oscuri e più malvagi cattivi del cinema d'animazione Disney di sempre con il giudice Claude Frollo , Shan Yu , Il re cornuto , giudice Doom , Il cocchiere , Lots-O 'Huggin' Bear , il comandante Lyle Tiberius Rourke e Scar . *Il suo poster ricercato assomiglia a uno dei poster classici per i criminali del vecchio West, inoltre i suoi vestiti lo fanno sembrare uno. *Per quanto riguarda i principali antagonisti della Disney che sono il male puro, McLeach è il primo ad apparire come tale in un seguito, il secondo è Orso di Lotso-Huggin in Toy Story 3 . Categoria:Cattivi Disney Categoria:Cattivi di House of Mouse Categoria:Crudeltà sugli animali Categoria:Cattivi dei cartoni animati e anime Categoria:Cattivi dei film cinematografici Categoria:Bracconieri Categoria:Mostro Completo Categoria:Psicopatici Categoria:Cacciatori Categoria:Torturatori Categoria:Cattivi arroganti Categoria:Cattivi avidi Categoria:Criminali Categoria:Sadici Categoria:Bugiardi Categoria:Provocatori Categoria:Ricattatori Categoria:Opportunisti Categoria:Cattivi mentalmente malati Categoria:Cattivi imbroglioni Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Anziano Categoria:Umani Categoria:Abusatori Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Distruttori di innocenti Categoria:Carcerieri Categoria:Bruti Categoria:Barbari Categoria:Ladri Categoria:Maestro Manipolatore